mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эмеральд Грин/Галерея
Первый сезон Звуковая радуга Pegasi mixing rainbows S1E16.png Второй сезон Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Wingless Rainbow Swoop and Emerald Green celebrating with cider S02E15.png Ураган Флаттершай Spike messing up the filming S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png Nopony's getting sick on my watch S2E22.png Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png Who is with me S2E22.png Pegasi watching Flitter S2E22.png Третий сезон Слёт семьи Эппл Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Четвёртый сезон Гордость Пинки Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese 'I have no idea what you're talking about' S4E12.png Cheese and ponies staring at Pinkie S4E12.png Прыжок веры Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png Ponies lining up for Flim and Flam S4E20.png Ponies cheering S4E20.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Пятый сезон Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Принцесса Спайк Summit delegates cheer for Twilight S5E10.png Princess Twilight Sparkle addresses the delegates S5E10.png Princess Twilight -all across this great land of ours- S5E10.png Spike -I'm here to help any way I can- S5E10.png Delegate 1 -we love you, Princess Twilight!- S5E10.png The princesses amused S5E10.png Spike addressing the delegates S5E10.png Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png Manehattan delegate forgiving Spike S5E10.png Fancy Pants agrees with Manehattan delegate S5E10.png Spike about to destroy the statue again S5E10.png Шестой сезон Знаки отличия (серия) Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Scootaloo switching the stage backdrops S6E4.png Scootaloo switches in a new backdrop S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Новичок Дэш Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie --that was amazing!-- S6E7.png День очага Pegasi decorating a Hearth's Warming tree S6E8.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Carts racing around the bend S6E14.png Седьмой сезон Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering for filly Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering and taking pictures S7E7.png Pegasus foal race award ceremony in Cloudsdale S7E7.png Filly Rainbow Dash proud of herself S7E7.png Filly Rainbow Dash hears her parents cheering S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheer for Rainbow in flashback S7E7.png Королевская проблема Princess Luna's chariot is pulled through Canterlot S7E10.png И нашим и вашим Ponyville decorated for Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Filthy Rich -looks like I'm not the only one- S7E19.png Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes at her father S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity appears in the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity -flowers that accentuate my mane- S7E19.png Rarity walking through the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Разное Emerald Green album page MLP mobile game.png Emerald Green, Cider Aficionado card MLP CCG.jpg Категория:Галереи персонажей